techteam_qa9fandomcom-20200214-history
Vegetarian Spanish Sausage
Description A vegetarian alternative to many types of Spanish Pork Sausage. Can be used for patties or links. Ingredients *2 cups vegetarian ground Beef (such as Yves Ground Round) *6 ounces firm tofu, mashed *2-3 tablespoons red wine vinegar (for Mexican-style) *2 tablespoons dry red wine or brandy (for Spanish-style) (optional) *2 tablespoons soy sauce *2 tablespoons cornmeal Seasoning Mixture *4 cloves garlic, crushed *1 tablespoon paprika *1 tablespoon pureed chipotle chiles in adobo or chili powder *1 teaspoon Onion powder *1 teaspoon salt *1 teaspoon dried oregano *1 teaspoon ground cumin *1/2 teaspoon cinnamon Directions NEW ORLEANS CHAURICE (You can use this in place of Tasso, the Louisiana hot spicy pickled Pork): Version#1: For Seasoning Mixture use, 4 cloves garlic, crushed; 1 Tablespoon EACH paprika, minced parsley, and chile powder, 1 teaspoon EACH thyme, salt, Onion powder, 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon powdered bay, 1/4 teaspoon allspice. Add 1 teaspoon liquid smoke. Make links. Version#2: Omit vinegar (and wine). For Seasoning Mixture use: 1 small Onion, ground; 2 Tablespoons minced parsley; 2 cloves garlic, crushed; 1 Tablespoon chile powder; 1 teaspoon liquid smoke; 1/2 teaspoon EACH salt, thyme, Cayenne, red pepper flakes; 1/4 teaspoon EACH black pepper, allspice and ground bayleaf PORTUGUESE CHOURIÇO: Use vinegar or vinegar and wine, as you wish. For Seasoning Mixture use: 1 Tablespoon paprika; 1 teaspoon EACH Onion powder, salt, and liquid smoke; 6 cloves crushed garlic; 1/2 teaspoon EACH ground cumin and marjoram; 1/4 teaspoon EACH Cayenne, ground coriander, and black pepper. PORTUGUESE LINGUISA: VERSION#1: Use cider vinegar instead of wine vinegar (and no wine). For Seasoning mixture, use 2-3 Tablespoons minced jalapeño, 2-3 cloves crushed garlic, 1 Tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon EACH salt, liquid smoke, and ground coriander; 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon; pinch EACH of cloves and allspice. Version#2: Use red wine vinegar only. For Seasoning Mixture, use 1 Tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon EACH liquid smoke, Onion powder, salt, crushed garlic, black pepper; 1/2 teaspoon EACH oregano and marjoram; 1/4 teaspoon ground coriander. GREEK LOUKANIKA: Omit vinegar and use 1/4 cup dry red wine in total. Seasoning Mix#1: 1 Tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon EACH Onion powder, salt, thyme, marjoram; 4 cloves garlic, crushed; 1/2 teaspoon EACH cinnamon, cloves, allspice, grated orange rind; 1/4 teaspoon powdered bayleaf. Seasoning Mix#2: 1 small Onion, minced and cooked in 1 Tablespoon olive oil; 2 cloves garlic, crushed; 1 teaspoon EACH salt, and ground coriander; 1/2 teaspoon EACH thyme, oregano and grated orange rind; 1/4 teaspoon black pepper. Mix everything together well with your hands. Form into patties or"links". Cook in a closed indoor grill for about 7 minutes, or in a covered nonstick skillet over medium heat (either one greased with a little olive or toasted sesame oil) for about 5 minutes per side. Chill, then wrap well and refrigerate for up to one week, or freeze. Use in Mexican and Spanish recipes “as is”, or brown in a little olive oil, if you wish. See also Category:Spanish Vegetarian Category:Vegetarian Category:Recipes Category:Spanish Recipes Category: Chipotle pepper Side Dish Recipes Category:Chile Recipes Category:red pepper flakes Recipes Category:paprika Recipes category:allspice Recipes Category:marjoram Recipes Category:oregano Recipes Category:thyme Recipes Category:parsley Recipes Category:Onion Recipes category:Black cumin Recipes category:red wine vinegar Recipes category:cider vinegar Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:wine vinegar Recipes category:lemon extract Recipes category:pepper Recipes category:chili powder Recipes category:red chile powder Recipes category:sesame oil Recipes category:olive oil Recipes category:firm tofu Recipes category:red wine Recipes category:corn flour Recipes category:cinnamon Recipes category:vinegar Recipes category:Sausage Recipes category:cayenne pepper Recipes category:brandy Recipes category:orange Recipes category:garlic Recipes category:cumin Recipes category:salt Recipes category:Beef Recipes category:Pork Recipes